heart_ponding_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Nozomi Yumehara
Nozomi Yumehara (夢原 のぞみ Yumehara Nozomi) is The Main Character of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo also is a second-year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, Nozomi appears to be a typical shoujo heroine, and does not know what to do with her life. She has a habit of saying "It is decided!" when she decides on something not exactly with everyone's permission. Her alter ego is the Cure of Hope, Cure Dream (キュアドリーム Kyua Dorīmu?). Nozomi is a rather cheerful heroine, and although she has no talents in anything, she has her own sense of justice and is, through all of her annoyances, a great friend. She formed a crush on Coco's human form at first sight, and although it was just weak flirting at first, her feelings grow as the series progresses. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Nozomi uses her cheerfulness and sympathy for others to become their friend and their leader. Appearance Nozomi has magenta hair that is mostly seen in two pigtails held up by yellow beaded hair ties. The rest of her hair is seen down. Her eye color is purple. Her casual wear in Yes! 5 GoGo! consists of a pink long sleeved waist length shirt that has dark pink trims along her collar, sleeve hem and shirt hem. She wears dark blue knee length jeans with brown cross strapped shoes. In the Yes! 5 movie, she wears a pink and light purple checkered puffy jumper with a light pink fluffy hood. The hems on her sleeves and shirt are also light pink. She also wears a blue skirt, navy blue knee length socks and pink and white sneakers. In the Yes! 5 GoGo! movie, she wears a pink puffy short sleeved waist length shirt with a magenta ribbon criss crossing the front. She wears a pale yellow frilly turtle neck shirt underneath, jean shorts and light brown boots. As Cure Dream in Yes! 5, her hair grows longer with her pigtails turning into doughnut like odangos, which are held up by big yellow butterfly clips. She wears pink butterfly earrings. Her outfit consists of a cream color midriff shirt, with a pink and magenta butterfly on the front that has a green gem in the middle. She has a purple oval cloth seen poking out in between the butterfly's wings. Her midriff's hem is trimmed pink and her sleeves are pale yellow and frilly. Her skirt is also cream coloured while being pleating and a pink trim on its hem. She has a pink bow on her back of her skirt. Her skirt has a pale yellow frilly trim and she wears purple pants underneath her skirt. Her gloves are cream coloured with pink trims on each end and a butterfly stamp on both palms. She wears her Pinky Catch on her left wrist. Her socks are cream coloured and knee length with pink trims, and has magenta ankle length boots. As Cure Dream in Yes! 5 GoGo, her hair is the same except her butterfly clips have changed to pink roses with yellow petals clips. Her outfit has changed drastically and now consists of a pink vest with magenta trims on her collar, sleeve hems and vest hem. Her butterfly bow has changed to being pink with a yellow trim with the same green gem that has the CureMo string attached to it so the CureMo lays on her hip. Her sleeves have yellow frilly layers attached to them. Her skirt is pale pink and more puffy than her old skirt and wears purple shorts underneath. Her gloves look similar to her old ones but with one half being pale yellow and the other being pale pink. Her boots resemble her old ones with minor changes. Cure Dream "The great power of hope, Cure Dream!" 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Cure Dream is the leader of the group, and her costume has a design resembling that of Cure Rouge, her counterpart. Dream is noticeable more serious than Nicole, and her voice changes slightly as well. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. She has a tendency to give out a speech about hope and dreams in the middle of the battle, which often provokes the villains and tell her to shut up. This indicates that she utilizes the power of dreams and hope. Alone, Cure Dream can perform the attack Dream Attack. When her powers get upgraded with the Dream Torch, she uses Crystal Shoot. Before the end of the first season, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Five Explosion Super Cure Dream In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 The Movie, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Shadow, but thanks to Mills and Hills, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them slightly advanced outfits as well as butterfly wings, colored in their theme colors. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Five Explosion to defeat Shadow and free the Pinkies she took. Milk claims they are Super Pretty Cure, though it is unknown if this is just something she calls them, or if it is a name mentioned in the legends. Category:Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! Characters Category:Pink cures